There exists an operation automation tool for reducing a burden of an operator by automating a flow of task processing by making use of a computer. By the provision of an operation automation tool and the sharing of management tasks by a plurality of persons, management of resources such as virtual machines (VM) has begun to be performed more frequently by scripts summarizing individual commands or a flow that can be set without an understanding of the detailed technical content. Here, a script is a generic term for a language by which description and execution of a program can be performed comparatively easily by omitting the transformation task of the language into a language a computer can interpret. In order to perform an operation by using such a flow, a plurality of scripts is combined in an appropriate order in accordance with a purpose. However, when a large number of scripts exist, the scripts need to be classified and distinguished from one another in accordance with the contents of the scripts in order to select and combine appropriate scripts.
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-75940
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-142738
Patent document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-260281